Invasion: A Stone of Frozen Flames
The day was cloudy, shielding the sun of its glimmer at the village of Namigakure. It was neither hot nor cold. Just normal. "Separate to cover one of four quadrants. Remember... Failure is not an option." the blue-haired leader spoke. Those words echoed in Rokuro's rather empty mind countlessly as he arrived at the north-west section of Namigakure. The invasion had begun and the shinobi of Namigakure seemed prepared. Bodies piled up on Rokuro's path as he approached the middle of the village and thus completing his part of the invasion. Suddenly, he saw a blue-haired man, with an even darker shade of blue than that of his leader. Not uttering a word, he formed a duplicate and it sunk into the ground. "Another victim then..." the man murmured to himself, not even caring to know who his opponent was. To him, everyone was the same, with the exception of his master and his leader. Exerting chakra to his surroundings, he awaited the man's response. Shiguma had sensed the man minutes ago. He smiled a bit, but realized this is no joking matter. He also had sensed the clone. When he man was close enough, he decided to try and get him away from the village, not wanting to endanger the Structure of it. He used the Chakra Suspension Technique and floated above, still aware of the clone. He spoke. "Could we move this to a more 'appropriate' area. I think that you honestly could be destructive enough to hurt the structure of this village. In also think that I'll also be too much for it. Shall we?" He said, waiting for an answer. In the background, on another building, stood Maketsu,watching from afar. He was prepared to attack if needed, but would mainly leave this fight to Shiguma. He was here upon request by Meio Yuki nevertheless.He looked at Rokuro. He began to use Mangekyo Sharingan: Analysis. He had one eye opened while doing this. Meanwhile, He also kept noticed of the clones chakra by sensing him. Immediately he learned the opponents elements and KG. He waited for his opponent's move. "Impressive." He said. In his hands, formed blue flames. Rokuro formed handseals, spewing rocks from his mouth to form yet another clone. He didn't dare attack the flying man, remaining on the ground. "Are you just gonna keep flying like a chicken, or will you come down and fight like a man?" Rokuro asked, looking deep into the man's eyes. His clone ran forward whilst he made a handseal, raising the ground beneath his duplicate up to Shiguma's level. Standing face-to-face with his suspended foe, he took a stance, awaiting the man's next move. Shiguma frowned. "What a trash talker." The man had made the mistake of looking into Shiguma's eye. He immediately used Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan. The genjutsu would start to take effect right away. It made Rokuro see his wildest fears come true, whilst in the real work, paralyzing his body. Shiguma grinned. He then proceeded to fire his blue flames directly at the man. Due to his genjustu being used, the oppoennt could have used his rock clone. Shiguma still floated in the air, if his fire hit the man, he would immediately be frozen. He smirked. Rokuro was unfazed at what the man attempted to do, as even illusions of such calibre had no effect on the man; for he, along with all members of the invading organization, had been placed with mental blocks by their leader to prevent any individual from obtaining any information and thus immunity to even genjutsu of this magnitude. Weaving handseals with rapid pace, the ground beneath him rose to lengths similar to his clone and infront of Shiguma, subsequently avoiding the flames. Meanwhile, the rock clone Rokuro had formed earlier travelled back to Rokuro's path underground with incredible speed, reappearing the exact place which the man entered, before crumbling into nothing but rocks. Upon noting of his little rock clone's actions, he smirked and turned his attention to the foe before him. "Tell me. Do you love your village? Would you die for this pathetic place?" the man asked, a smug grin crept up on his visage. Shiguma rolled his eyes. He stayed quiet and didn't reply. He didn't have to answer to him. " Well..If we must..Do you care for the purpose that you are attacking our village?" He had something he had to do. He could easily clean up the mess it made afterwards. Shiguma was stI'll floating and moved up a bit. After making several very quick handsigns, he deactivated his Sharingan and hopped down to the ground. He landed into a kneeling stance and suddenly Ice began to rapidly spread on the ground with him as the epicenter. Trees and other plants would begin to form. They covered so thick, that nobe of the earth, under it would be able to penetrate it. This would limit Rokuro's mobility underground, and prevent that earth shifting technique from being used to move the earth upwards again. It could be moved below, but the ice would maintain staying at the level it was now, unless manipulated by Shiguma. This was his forest. Fire was inadequate to even fazing it. Shiguma smiled. This was his wonderland. " Welcome to paradise." He said. He activated his normal Sharingan. "Lets begin." The Ultimatum Rokuro was unfazed as he began to float in the air due to the decrease in gravity. "The ice might cover this area, but the earth still lies doormant within." he spoke, forming a snake handseal whilst looking down on the grim icy floor. "Okay, kid... Lemme tell you something you didn't know. That clone I used earlier... It placed a lot of 'surprises' beneath this entire section of the village. With a simple handseal, I can turn this area of the village into a wasteland. However, I will spare your village and extract them in exchange for one of your powerful eyes and your surrender. Your choice, hero. Your people? Or your eye." the man spoke ominously. Rokuro had already planned it from the start. This would be a test of whether Shiguma loved the village enough to sacrifice an eye or was just another fake hero and selfish low-life. "Well, hero?" the man asked, awaiting his answer. In that instant, hearing the situation, Maketsu disappeared from view. In a swift moment, he reappeared behind Rokuro, and in a very quick second, Maketsu wrapped one arm around around Rokuros throat, and a began to attack. He used the Dust Release Chakra Mode, and a aura formed around his body and spread upon Rokuros body, "turning him to dust." Shiguma watched. Maketsu was a very strong man, over the decades he had constantly built up muscle. The dust worked so fast, that rokuro would be gone in seconds. Upon noting of his neck grasped by a foe behind him, he let out a small giggle as he began to deteriorate into dust. His remaining clone meanwhile, on its last few living moments, formed a snake handseal, "So be it, then." within that moment, the entire quarter of the village Rokuro, Shiguma and Maketsu were on exploded, destroying every home in the section and thus, all survivors of that part. Crumbling into rocks, the clone smiled, glaring at Shiguma, "The guilt lies on you, kid." it spoke, turning into nothing but dust. Additionally, due to the explosives within Rokuro's toolkit being formed of his own chakra, they too detonated on Maketsu. Due to the massive calamity and wide smokescreen dealt by Rokuro's blow, the damage dealt by Maketsu was yet to be seen until the dust settled. Shiguma in those dire seconds was able to escape. His ice that covered the ground, provided enough defense to hold out a few more seconds to were Shiguma could use his fast paced Kamui and Become intangible. The explosion didn't hurt him at all. Maketsu was however hurt. The fire from the explosion did nothing to him due to the Aura he had. But the force from the ice breaking and allowing the explosion a bit, he was sent flying a few yards. His clothes were tattered. He was not moving for a few seconds, but then he started to move. The residents of that section were gone. They had been evacuated and moved somewhere else by Maketsu during the. Earlier parts of the battle. Shiguma remained intangible and walked to Maketsu. He spoke, "I couldn't do it." Maketsu stood up smiling weakly. "No, he had planned this. He had a counter to almost your every move. No one was in this area. He gave a blank sacrifice." They stood their silently after that.